Mystic Recollections
by Smoldering Flame
Summary: A year after Shamballa Central is shaken by an alchemic explosion. General Mustang and his command go to investigate and make a discovery of the re-opening of the gate. With gulit, love, and new perspectives how will they all cope? HughesxRoy,EdxRoy


Warnings: Rated M for violence, sexual content, and minor abuse

Pairings: HughesxRoy, later EdxRoy

Notes: Present dialogue and story line will be written in standard test. _Past dialouge and story line will be written in italics. _Takes place after Conquer of Shambala.

* * *

_"We both know we shouldn't be doing this." _

_"I know,"_

_"But, we're going to do it anyway._

_A pause graced the other man's lips as he sighed. "It hasn't stopped us the last dozen times, I'm afraid it will end."_

_"Give me more credit Roy, I'm not the man I appear to be."_

_"Yeah, you're so much more than that Maes." _

_The two men looked at each other. Old friends, now secret lovers, as the moon shone through Roy's bedroom window. Roy approached his bed and sprawled out on the newly changed sheets, which would probably have to be changed again after the night. Mustang made a motion for his bispecled lover to come join him. A cheshire like cat smile crossed Hughes face, the usual look he gave when he was horny. He laid on top on of Roy and started nipping on his neck, unbuttoning his shirt as he moved down the flame alchemist's body. _

_"Please Maes! Roy let out a moan as Hughes continued to attack his neck. "Enough with the foreplay, just fuck me damn it!"_

_" Beg for it, beg for me Roy." Hughes said as he began to take off his pants and unzip Roy's fly._

_"Roy Mustang doesn't beg for anyone." Roy knew this comment wouldn't be affective, he could feel the blush creeping up on his checks. _

_"Than Maes Hughes doesn't put out." He kissed him on the lips and Roy let out a noise that almost resembled a purr._

_"I love you." The statement was often muttered or yelled in ecstasy by Roy. Yet, it was never uttered by Hughes._

He never did hear Maes say what he desperately wanted to hear, what he dreamed about hearing. He was a sap he knew it, but he had never felt that way about any of the countless women he slept with. That's probably why he got the reaction he did when his and Hughes' tryst was discovered.

_Their was the uncharacteristic shouting coming from the Hughes' household._

_"I can't believe this, for god's sake Maes you're a father and married. Last I checked you were sexually pleased by a woman!" Gracia felt the tears streaming down her checks, her hands were clenched into tight fists warning her spouse not to even approach her. " With Roy Mustang of all people, I guess his reputation of being a whore is true." He attempted to console her but, to know avail the last memory he would have of her was a tear stained face; and the true face of the woman he thought he truly knew._

_For Roy he found his grievances from work. His command all took different reactions finding out to his relationship and secret preference. Breda and Fury seemed to take an awkward stance, Falman was just more quite than usual. Havoc was down right furious, the respect he use to have seemed to waver under the discovery. But, Riza just patted him on the back and offered her time and company, it's nice to know who your friends are._

The clouds seemed to move over the cemetery ominously. A shadow casted ove Hughes' tombstone, as Roy placed a rose on top of the soil. He could still remember the funeral like it was yesterday, he went for closure and even some sense of peace. Unfortunately things just don't work out like that after a incidence of that magnitude.

_The whole military stood at parade rest in their dress uniforms as they saw their comrade lowered to the grown. Elysia was crying trying to grasp the situation life threw at her at such a tender age. Gracia trying to hold back tears caught Roy in the corner of her eye and gave a piercing glare, one that almost everyone noticed. He felt a tear escape his eye. "It's raining Hawkeye." She looked at him and nodded. "Yes sir it does appear to be raining."_

He moved his gloved hand over to touch his patch. Sometimes he wondered if Maes would still find him attractive, he knew it was vain but, he couldn't help but wonder. Ever sense Ed went back to what he called Germany things seemed to be back to normal, some what. He accepted the position of Brigadier General and acquired all member of his command back. Things were still tense between some of them, especially Havoc. Well until the two spent an intimate night together one night after work. For one moment while Havoc was on top of him he swore he saw Hughes. Now Havoc wanted a relationship, and Roy really didn't know what to say, he'd hurt enough people already. He just wasn't ready to let go.

Riza spotted her boss crouched down by his dead lover's grave. She usually didn't disturb him while he was visiting him. But, five giant alchemic explosions happening simultaneously was worth the interruption. 'Sir, their's been an alchemic emergency, two wounded bodies were found in Central Square and were transported to the hospital. The others are waiting for us down at the square and we still need to visit the other four locations." He looked up at her a stood up, wiping the dirt from his pants.

"Sounds serious, let's get going." He walked off with Riza leaving his lover to rest and climbed in the car. Off to discover something that would change his life as he knew it. Just like alchemy unpredicted and memorizing at the same time.

* * *

A/N: About the Gracia reaction, all the other stories I've read about the two having an affair she seemed to be fine even happy. I would say she would probably be mad after finding out her husband cheated on her with a man. Please read and review I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
